1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using Group III-V or II-IV compound semiconductor materials can render a variety of colors such as red, green, blue and UV light through development of thin film growth techniques and device materials and can realize white light with superior efficiency by using a fluorescent material or combining colors.
An application range of these light emitting devices is gradually expanding owing to advantages such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response rate, safety and environmental friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. The expansion in application range of light emitting devices causes an increase in brightness required for lamps for households, lamps for distress calls and the like. Accordingly, it is important to increase efficiency of light emitting devices.